Naruto: the six path sage
by DatMans135
Summary: Uzushiogakure is not destroyed during the 3rd shinobi war because of the pretection of the leaf village. During this battle the clan heir Kushina Uzumaki falls in love with a young yellow haired Uchiha named Minato. Post battle the Uzumaki clan migrate to the leaf village to seek safety from the rest of the world. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Juubi,Rinne,Mokuton/Naruto
1. Prologue

October 10th

* * *

Obito had successfully captured all of the Buijju with the exception of the 9 tails, who he plans to capture within the Gedo Mazo after releasing it from a pregnant Kushina, the only problem being that Kushina is sealed within a cave with the 4th hokage and being patrolled by ANBU black ops. _"Damn"_ he thought leaping closer and closer to the location of the 9 tailed fox _"I can easily bypass the ANBU and the medics guarding the jinchuuriki, but the hokage will prove troublesome since he has a space-time jutsu that can rival my_ own." he said to himsjelf as he finally landed in front of the cave after killing the patrolling ANBU. _"I will have to separate the hokage from the jinchuuriki for any hope for succeeding"_ he thought to himself for a few seconds and then it hit him "why not use the child" he thought aloud. Inside the cave sounds of pain could be heard from Kushina while she giving birth and trying to suppress the Kyubbi. "Don't worry Kushina one more push" a nurse said rather calmly. So the red head followed her instructions and gave one more big push and heard a cry come from below her, sighs of relief could be heard throughout the rather small cave until a it was cut short by the nurse saying " I don't think we're done here" after this news both Minato and Kushina let out a loud "WHAAAAAT" in perfect synch, Kushina shot a glare at Minato which caused him to smile nervously at his wife and say "s-sorry K-Kushina-chan what can I say" before Kushina could respond she was cut short by the indescribable pain and the nurse telling her to push. Few minutes later 3 small babies wrapped in blankets were escorted to the worn out Kushina laying down on the stone pedestal in the middle of the cave. Tears of joy could be seen in her eyes as she held all three of them as close to her face as possible. Minato then later approached and asked her "what are their names?" Kushina just smiled and said "I decided on Mito and Naruko for the girls, I'll let you name the boy" Minato held up his son to the only visible light in the darkened cavern and exclaimed "Naruto, his name will be Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha." before Minato could acknowledge his wife's smile he saw a masked man holding little Mito with a kunai held to her head. Minato looked him in his only visible eye and exclaimed "please sir put my daughter down and I am sure we can figure out what you want" "I already know what I need, step away from the jinchuuriki and your child will be let go." Minato was puzzled on what to do he could ether keep his wife, and give up his daughter or vise versa. Instead Minato decided to charge at the masked man full speed to attempt to save his daughter from his clutches, and succeeded Minato saved his daughter from the masked man. After retreating back to his family Minato noticed that Mitos cloth wrapped around her was armed with a explosive tag Minato reacted by throwing away the cloth at the masked man and teleporting away as fast as he could with the 3 siblings. Not even a second later they arrived at the Uzumaki compound where they were greeted by a very concerned Nagato.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Nagato was a late teenager who at the time stood at 5"11, and had a very slim build with the trademark red hair and odd purple ripple eyes that were known as the rinnegan. Once Minato arrived at the compound Nagato asked "Minato-san were is Kushina nee-chan?!" Minato could only look at him and say "Don't worry Nagato I'm going after the man who kidnapped her, so take care of the children for me" Before anyone could respond he was gone. Nagato knew what he must do so he ran through the many corridors in the compound to reach a fairly big room where in that room sat a blue haired woman, with amber eyes and had a curvy build, this was Nagatos fiancé Konan. Once Nagato approached her he handed him the 3 children and said "Konan-chan please look after Kushina nee-chans children for me I must go assist Minato-sama in fighting this man he spoke of who took my nee-chan" "Right, I`ll find a bed for them" Konan responded as she ran off. Nagato just ran the other way and bit his finger drawing out blood swiping it across the ground and saying **Summoning Jutsu** and just like that in a puff of smoke a giant bird with black rods sticking out of its side along with the same purple ripple eyes appeared before him, as it did he jumped on its back and went towards the huge chakra signature he could pick up with his eyes.

* * *

Outskirts of Konaha

* * *

Minato was having a stare down with the masked man who had just claimed to be Madara Uchiha. Minato was having trouble believing his statement of his identity, _"that's not possible tou-san died when I was 6 years old when kaa-san decided to bring me back to the village?"_ he thought "I'm sorry masked man but you are not Madara Uchiha" Minato said as he opened his eyes to reveal his sharingan "Your chakra is to different from my tou-sans for myself to think that you are remotely like him" Minato exclaimed "Hn" the man snorted "So you've caught on have you, I guess your intelligent as you are fast." Minato saw the mask man rip out the 9 tailed fox from Kushinas stomach and cast a genjutsu over it making it obey him. Minato knew that what ever he tried to do to the mask man from here on out would only result in the Kyuubi defending him. So Minato decided to retrieve Kushina so she could recover and be along side her new born children. Before the masked man could even say a word Minato retrieved Kushina and teleported into a large room where Konan sat by a bed with three infants laying on it. He decided to set her down atop the bed with the kids. After seeing his family in such a weakened state Minato thought to himself "I must stop the Kyuubi even if it means my death." And quickly flashed away to the last location of the masked man. Once Minato arrived at his destination he saw that there was no sign of the Kyuubi or the masked man, the only thing he noticed was Nagato standing before him, so he asked "Nagato what are you doing here I thought I told you to remain at the compound." "I am sorry hokage-sama but I can't return to the compound knowing that there is a criminal threatening the leaf village which has proven to be a home to myself and me fiancé." "Aright Nagato-san, since you got here before myself do you have any idea where this masked man had gone?" asked Minato "I am picking up a large chakra signature coming from the heart of the village, I think he is planning on releasing it within the village!"

* * *

With Kushina

* * *

Kushina was lying beside her 3 newborn children, she was just observing their features and if possible their personalities. First she looked at Mito who appeared to red hear just like her self, along with blue eyes just like her father. She seemed to be insuperable from Naruko always wanting to be near her sister. The same went for Naruko, she too always wanted to be near her sister, but her features seemed to be the reverse of Mito, instead of having read hair, she was a blond with purplish eyes instead of blue. Then Kushina turned her head once more to see Naruto half asleep in his mothers grasp, noticeably away from his sisters, probably he doesn't want to be woken from his little nap. She looked at his hair it's was red with black and yellow hilights, she thought before drifting of into sleep how wonderful these kids of hers will be in the future.

* * *

In the heart of Konaha

* * *

The masked man just landed in a allyway where he saw civilians going about there business like it was just another normal night in konaha. But the masked man didn't care what he saw and just drew some blood and said **Sommoning Jutsu**. Within the blink of an eye 9 clouds of smoke amerged to reveal the 9 bijju who all seemed to be under the masked mans influence and started to attack the village. Moments later Minato arrived along with Nagato to try and stop the nine bijju from attacking, seconds after the bijju started there attack ANBU came to the assistance of there hokage and asked "Hokage-sama what will you have us do?" questioned the squad leader. Minatos responded "Get as many shinobi as you can and work on evacuating the civilians." They all responded in synch "Yes hokage-sama." Minutes passed and whatever Nagato did was fruitless until he got an idea "Hokage-sama if you can teleport the bijju outside the village I can seal them into the Gedo Mazo and end this." The hokage simply nodded and said "I would like for the Kyuubi to be sealed in my children to keep the Kyuubi within Konaha." Nagato agreed and left to prepare the sealing. Minutes later Kushina , Nagato and the three children were gathered to complete the sealing of the 9 bijju. All of a sudden the bijju were teleported to there location and Kushina used her chakra chains to suppress the tailed beasts while Nagato sealed them in the Gedo Mazo one by one. While this was happening Minato sealed two thirds of the Kyuubi within his daughters and was about to seal the last part of it until the Gedo Mazo consumed the last part of the Kyuubi making it open all of its nine eyes and suddenly slip from Nagatos control making Minato react by sealing the Gedo Mazo into Naruto. Minato yelled **8 Trigrams Sealing** And without warning the Gedo Mazo was sealed within young Naruto. Everyone was relieved it was over until the masked man showed up and said "You've delayed my plans for the last time hokage!" Instantly Minato and the masked man charged at each other the man armed with a chain and Minato with a Kunai (Minato defeats Obito as in canon) The masked man got up from Minatos last blow only to find his right arm fall of his body. He took one last look at Minato and said "You've haven't seen the last of me hokage." Before disappearing into a portal.

* * *

Time skip 6 years later

* * *

Naruto could be seen walking through the village with his mother and sisters, to him it was his family by his side but to the rest of the the village they were the "royal family of Konaha" not much is different about the 3 children other than there height and length of hair, but the only big difference was Naruto his hair grew down to his mid back and covered his right eye just like his grandfather. Naruto always wanted to surpass his grandfather since finding out his identity.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Naruto,Mito and Naruko were all being tucked in by there father, but were mad because they couldn't listen to one of their fathers stories about the shinobi war or how he met their mother. So Mito had thought to herself what her grandfather was like and then she had the idea to ask "Hey tou-san" "Yes Mito" Minato replied "Who is our grandfather?" Mito questioned. After hearing the word grandfather Minato cringed, he didn't know what to say. He felt a shiver down his spine just by thinking of the old man. He turned to Mito with a confused grin on his face, then he asked "Kids, do you remember the stories I told you about the 1st hokage?" They all nodded in agreement. "I remember how you told us how the 1st kicked and guy named Madara Uchihas ass!" yelled Naruko "Yeah that idiot Madara never stood a chance against great grandfather Hashirama!" agreed Mito "You do understand your insulting fathers side of the family right?" questioned Naruto "Shut up Naruto-baka!" both the girls yelled . Then Mito said "Who is it tou-san?" Minato leaned in and said "Your grandfather is none other than...(the three kids peered in to hear there fathers response)...Madara Uchiha." The girls fell backwards at there fathers response, but Naruto looked and him and asked "what did he look like?" Then Minato made a hand sign and said **Henge,** and then a tall black haired man with red shinobi armour appeared before them. Mito and Narukos eyes widened and they said "Jiji's so cool!"

* * *

Hokages Office

* * *

Kushina and the kids have just arrived at their fathers office to deliver his lunch but we're stopped in their tracks by a complaining Fugaku. Kushina looked at her kids and said "You 3 stay here I am going to go ask what's going on." Naruto responded with a "Ok kaa-san." After waiting 15 minutes for their mother they were allowed to enter the office by an ok by the secretary. As the entered they saw that Minato had a huge smile on his face, and stood in front of his desk and waited for him to speak. Minato finally opened his mouth and yelled "I'm so proud of you, Naruko, Mito, you finally awoken your chakra chains!" "It was nothing tou-san." Naruko exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head. As the whole family was laughing and talking about the chakra chains Naruto was left in the corner of the room with a noticeably large frown on his face. He hated it when his sisters would get the best of him, he hated it when they were the main focus with the Kyuubi and all. Minato then turned to his only son and asked "Naruto, do you have a new jutsu you would like me to know about?" Naruto let out a sigh and said "No father, I don't have a new jutsu." Minato then looked at his son and said "If that's the case you can go home and wait for our return, tonight is a night of celebration-" Before Minato could finish his sentence, he was cut short by the bang that the door made when it closed.

* * *

The forest of death

* * *

Naruto often came to the forest of death when he needed to be alone and away from stress. He was thinking to himself _"How is it that no matter what I do I'm always second to my sisters, I never get the spot light."_ He bashed his hands against the ground causing wooden tentacles to rise out of the ground and destroy a bolder directly in front of Naruto. He couldn't believe what happened, he just made wood destroy a boulder, without a second thought Naruto started running towards the compound yelling "KAA-SAN!" and "TOU-SAN!" as loud as he could. When he arrived at the compound Minato said to Naruto without looking at him "Naruto get you kimono on we're going to the restaurant in 30 minutes." "But tou-san, I unlocked a ultimate jutsu, and I want to show you." As Minato turned his head his jaw dropped, he looked upon Naruto only to see a pair of fully matured sharingan eyes pointing him out side. "Naruto how did you get those eyes!?" questioned Minato.

* * *

Uzumaki compound

* * *

Minato thought to himself for a minute and then realized in must be the Gedo Mazo's chakra which allowed him to awaken such an eye. Naruto didn't care about what his father said about his eyes he just wanted to show him the wood thing he did. "That's not it tou-san, it's something else, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, let me show you outside in the training ground!" Then Naruto led Minato into the training grounds where he slammed his hands against the ground and a huge forest erupted covering the whole surrounding area. Minato could be seen with his mouth hitting the ground and his eyes bulging out of his skull. Kushina and the girls could be seen with the same reaction as they came down stairs. Naruto then turned to his family and asked "What do you think!" Kushina stormed at Naruto and clocked him in the side of the head with a chakra inhanced punch, sending him bouncing across the training ground like a skipping stone on water, Kushina then proseded to grad him by the collar of his shirt and shake furiously while she yelled in his ear "Naruto you baka, why did you turn the private clan training ground into garden!" Minato could only cringe at the sight of his wife beating down his son, but didn't want to say anything due to not wanting to share the same fate as his son.

* * *

Time skip 1 year later

* * *

Over the past year, the Uchiha clan has been restless as to terms of power over the leaf village. They accused Danzo the leaf elder of crimes against the Uchiha clan and illegal actions towards the leaf village. It turns out the Uchiha were correct about Danzo and how he made up a group of shinobi called ROOT, thought to be disbanded by the 3rd hokage but illegally reformed under his command. It was also discovered that Danzo had 10 sharingan eyes inplanted on his right arm, so after this discovery the council took a vote on his fate. 12 voted he be realesed while 16 vote he should be executed, hence the numbers, Danzo was executed privately to avoid any panic, of course before they killed him they removed his right arm preventing him from reviving himself(Danzo does not have Shisui's eye). Naruto has been training with his uncle Nagato and his father to master his eyes along with the five elements for the past year, and has made a lot of progress, he mastered all the elements and managed to unnaturally evolve his sharingan into the EMS using the juubi's chakra and also obtain the chakra form the juubi offers. Minato also taught his kids his signature jutsu the **Rasengan** and the Flying Thunder God all three mastered the rasengan buto only Naruto could master the flying thunder God technique. The siblings also grew very close to there new found friend Hinata Hyuuga after Naruto rescued her from the hidden cloud nin.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

The Uzumaki-Uchiha family was over at the Hyuuga compound discussing arrangments, when the three girls Mito,Naruko and Hinata went to play just outside the compound alone without supervision when the cloud nin who discussed the peace treaty with the hokage appeared in front of them knocking out Hinata. He starting to fight the sisters in taijutsu, and after a few minutes of fighting the two sisters collapsed do to exhaustion. Then the cloud nin was stating to walk away when the two tried to get up with their new found eyes and fight once more. But they didn't succeed in saving Hinata, and to make matters worse the nin decided to take Mito for her sharingan stating that "two bloodlines are better than one". Without warning a wooden stake flew out of a tree hitting the man in the chest and spreading throughout his body dropping the unconscious Hinata and Mito. The nin then took one last look at his surroundings to spot a boy with a blood red eye and the other covered by hair with a weird pattern displayed on the eye, he heard the name Naruto before he shut his eyes for good.

* * *

Uzumaki-Uchiha house

* * *

The small family was eating dinner at their rather large table with their guest, Hinata Hyuuga. Everyone sat through 5 minutes of silence at the table until Kushina decided to break the ice. "Hey, Hinata."Kushina said "Yes Kushina-san." She replied "Will you be attending the academy next year along with the girls and Naruto?" Kushina questioned. Hinata took one look at Naruto and blushed "Yes, I will be attending the academy with Naruko and Mito along with you too N-Naruto-kun" she exclaimed. Minato was quick to ask "Don't you have any duties as the clan heir?" She turned to him to only nod "I wanted to become a ninja instead of being the next clan head of the Hyuuga, so my father allowed my to pass the mantel to my younger sister Hanabi, I have to get going my father will be expecting me home about now." "Thank you so much for coming." Kushina said "Naruto can you walk Hinata home." she continued. Hinata blushed of the thought of her being alone with Naruto. "Ok kaa-san, c'mon Hinata lets go." Naruto responded

* * *

Streets of Konaha

* * *

Hinata and Naruto could be seen walking down the darkened streets of Konaha towards the Hyuuga compound greeting whoever they knew on the way, but other than the acasional "Hello" or "Good evening" it was a pretty quiet walk between the two until they reached the Hyuuga compound. They had finally reached the gate to the compound when Naruto spoke up and said "See you in 3 weeks when the academy starts Hinata!" Hinata simply waved back at him and smiled when he walked the opposite direction of her home. She then retreated into the giant house in the middle of the compound to wait for the next 3 weeks to pass

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **The next chapter I post of this story will either be at the end of the month or around 3 weeks from now, the reason being school and the other FanFiction I'm think of writing along with this one.**

 **The other story will be no where near as long as I plan this one to be.**

 **Please leave a review about what you thought, it really helps me take a plunge in the right direction of making this story better for you the reader. It also sets guild lines for myself, being my first FanFiction I can use all the help I can get.**


	2. Acadamy Starts!

The Acadamy

* * *

All of the new generations parents were accompanying the children while they walked to the academy on the first day. Most of the civilian kids arrived first and started talking to one and other, then about five minutes or so later the future clan heads arrived at the scene with their parents the civilians went quiet. The first to arrive were the Nara clan along side the Acamichi clan due to their tight bonds with each other following the four parents were Shikamaru Nara and Choji Acamichi. Shortly after the Yamanaka clan head arrived with his daughter Ino, behind them was the female Izunuka clan head with her son Kiba and along him was his mothers ninja dog and a small puppy resting on his head. A few minutes past and the Hyuuga main branch showed up with a little Hinata Hyuuga at their side. The Aburame clan head showed up with his child Shino. The teacher welcoming the students was about to begin the ceremony when a few figures appeared before them in a swirl of leaves. Before the students and teacher stood 8 figures all of them were easily recognizable, one was the Uchiha elite Sasuke Uchiha, the two to his right were his parents Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. To the left of the Uchiha family stood the Uzumaki-Uchiha, the red headed girl was easily recognizable as Mito and the girl next to her was without a doubt Naruko her sister and behind them standing Kushina Uzumaki their mother. To there right was a tall blond haired man with blue eyes named Minato Uchiha, but to the people of the village he was called the forth hokage. And directly in front of him stood his son a mid height boy with long black spiky hair with red and yellow hilights with his arms crossed being mad at his father for making him attend the academy, his father knew that he could manifest a perfect susanoo and preform at the same level if not better than Hashirama with his wood release and he already as a test took on a couple B ranks with Nagato to make a bit of money. "Father must I waist my time learning things I already know." Naruto asked his father and got a response along the lines of "I know Naruto but you must attend it is law, you can always take the early graduation exam." He then proseeded to ruffle his hair and teleport to the hokages office. Kushina then gathered her children and said to each of them "When your in the academy don't let anyone push you around, and if anyone does kick their ass." She said clutching her fist and then body flickered away. After that little family moment all the students were then welcomed inside the building. Once inside the children were shown to their classroom and were all seated. A couple minutes past and a mid sized brown haired man with a scare going under his eyes and across his nose walked in, along with a man with greyish hair and around the same height as the previous man, cam beside him. The man with brown hair spoke up "hello class my name is Iruka and beside me is Mizuki, from now until you graduate the academy we will be your teachers." Mizuki and Iruka went over all of the things the kids would need for the academy and even when the early graduation exams took place. Iruka then proseeded to gather up the children and bring them onto the academy training ground.

* * *

Acadamy training ground

* * *

Everyone was paired up with a sparing partner by Iruka and Mizuki and put in a separate area to give space for the multiple fights to take place. Naruto found himself looking across from a civilian kid who to him looked too over confident. The boy then looked back at Naruto and began to speak "You think your all powerful just because your father is the hokage, in this fight I'll beat you and show you that being the hokages son only goes so far." The kid then proseeded to make handsigns and yelled, **Clone Jutsu** which made Naruto smirk, he then appeared in front of the real copy of the boy with his EMS activated, Naruto then starred the boy right in the eye and whispered, **Tsukuyomi** and just like that the fight was over. Everyone stopped sparring and turned to Naruto, to see beneath him lied a unconscious acadamy student. Then Mizuki spoke up "Everyone continue there fight I will deal with this." Everyone turned to face their opponent and continued as instructed. Mizuki then knelt down to Naruto level and asked him "Naruto what happened?" Naruto turned his body to face Mizuki and said "I put my opponent under a genjutsu to finish the fight, you didn't say we weren't allowed to use genjutsu, did you sensei?" Mizuki couldn't believe that an acadamy student managed to create an S-rank genjutsu and cast it with such ease, no wonder Orochimaru-sama wants me to keep an eye on him. "No nothing is wrong Naruto, you are dismissed for today." Mizuki said "Thank you sensei." Naruto responded. Naruto then leaped away towards the hokage tower.

* * *

Hokage tower

* * *

Naruto was walking through the halls of the place when he found a room labelled hokages office. The secretary signaled him the ok to enter, so he did. He entered to see his fathers shadow clones looking through mission reports, mission requests and looking through books on how to deal with an angry wife. And then he turned to the front of the room to see his real copy of his dad reading over a letter. He then peered up from the letter to see his son standing at the door, he smiled for a second and then frowned "Naruto there is something important you should know." Minato said as he handed Naruto the letter.

 _Dear Hokage,_

 _A five kage summit has been called and we ask you to attend along side your son and the current Kyuubi jinjuuriki. Iwa and Kumo have called this summit to get their respected Bijju back from Konaha. The summit will take place in 3 days and you may bring whomever as a adviser. As for the location of the summit, it will take place at the main tower in the land of iron. Keep in mind that the hosting land is neutral when it comes to Shinobi affairs. So assassination attempts or any chance of taking your enemy land by surprise is strictly forbidden!_

 _From,_

 _Land of Iron Council_

"Why would they want me to attend with you?" Naruto asked. Minato continued "It is because of the ten-tails inside you Naruto." Naruto was unaware that he had the ten-tails inside of him and he didn't even know that their were more than 9-tailed beasts. "But tou-san I thought that there are only nine tailed beasts, one being sealed inside Naruko and Mito?" Minato paused for a minute and then responded to Naruto question "Naruto the ten-tails is a combination of all of the tailed beasts it is also-" Minato was cut of by Naruto "How is that possible the 9-tailed fox is sealed within my sisters and without the fox the ten-tails can't exist?" "Naruto what I'm about to tell you is a double S rank secret so be quiet about the subject, when you and your sisters were born a masked man attacked the hideout where your mother and I were with you and your sisters when you were born. The masked man ended up forcing me away from your mother and unsealed the 9-tails. I later returned to face the masked man to find that he had unleashed all the tailed beasts within Konaha, after a few minutes of fighting your uncle had a plan to seal them. We lured them away from the village and Nagato summoned the Gedo Mazo for them to be sealed. Your uncle sealed all of the tailed beasts within the statue with the exception of the fox, so I stept in and sealed the fox into both of your sisters. However when I was in the middle of the sealing a third of the foxes chakra siphoned of into the Gedo Mazo causing Nagato to loose control. So with quick thinking Narago sealed the awakened Gedo Mazo into you causing you to inherit all of the tailed beasts."

Naruto didn't know what to say, he had the power of all the tailed beasts inside of him, but he was afraid, afraid that he would hurt someone afraid that he would do something wrong, afraid that he would loose control. All these thoughts caused Naruto to start crying mildly, Naruto thought that his father would think he was weak if he found out he was crying, so he closed his eyes.

Naruto then felt hands wrap around him and quickly stopped his sobbing. Once he stopped Minato spoke "I know you must be afraid Naruto, but you shouldn't worry if anything happens your mother, myself, your sisters and your huge family within both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clans will be there to comfort you." Naruto brushed the tears from his eyes and opened them again to see a shocked face on his fathers face. "Tou-san what's wrong?" Naruto asked raising an eye brow. "Naruto what are your thoughts about uncle Nagatos eyes?" Minato asked. "I think there really cool and hold a lot of power, why do you ask father?" Naruto said, Minato just held a kunai sideways to his face and Naruto was wide eyed on what he saw. The the reflected image that Naruto say was nothing short of amazing he saw two red eyes start to swirl into the MS then create a new shape the EMS and then that's when the amazing thing happened, he saw his pupil shrink into a small black ball and his eyes project out rings around his pupil and then turn purple. Naruto immediately knew what it was, the Rinnegan.

Naruto then looked at his father with his new eyes and asked "Tou-san is it okay that I make my leave and go see uncle to try and learn more about my eyes." "Yes and Naruto why did you come to me at this time, isn't the acadamy in session?" Said Minato "yes it is father but I was dismissed early due to my spar being over within seconds with myself being the victor." Answered Naruto, after his answer Minato let him leave to go to the compound.

* * *

Uzumaki Compound

* * *

Nagato was sitting next to Konan when they heard a knock on there door, Konan was getting up to get it when Nagato grabbed her hand and brought her back on the chair and went to get the door. Once Nagato opened the door his eyes widened he saw Naruto standing there with white hair with red hilights a white cloak with a line through a circle on the centre, top on the back of the cloak and 9 tomeo below it, the cloak itself went to his mid shin in length. He then noticed Naruto skin was white and his arms were pitch black. Behind him were floating 10 black balls all equally spaced out from one an other. But the biggest surprise was his face, Narutos face was as white as his skin and his forehead had two horns lifting out of it, and Nagato took one look at his eyes and his jaw dropped, he saw the rinnegan.

"Naruto what happened to your eyes?" Asked Nagato, "I awakened my new eyes when my father told me the truth about my chakra cloak, afraid about what the ten-tails power might do to the people around me I grew scared and the emotional stress triggered the awakening." Answered Naruto. "So you found out the truth, huh."Nagato said, Naruto just shook his head. "I would imagine you would want to train your eyes to see what powers they hold?" Nagato questioned, Naruto nodded again, and then the two proseeded to the training ground.

* * *

With Mito and Naruko

* * *

Mito and her sister were walking home from the acadamy that ended about five minutes ago. "So Naruko do you think today will be the day we show kaa-san and tou-san our Kurama mode?" asked Mito "Yeah we can't give nii-san all the glory, we need to take him down a peg, after he unlocked the wood release and EMS he would not come off his high horse, what do you think Kurama." said Naruko. **Kit, I think you should go home and challenge your brother to a fight if you really want to show him who is serpirior.** "Got it Fox!" Naruko said as she fist pumped, "What do you think Kurama?" asked Mito, I agree with my yang half you two should challenge that brat of a brother you have, and win. "Ok we're home lets go find Naruto and beat his ass!"yelled Mito, Naruko nodded in agreement to her sisters statement and ran off through the compound.

* * *

With Nagato and Naruto

* * *

"Congradulations Naruto, you've mastered the Deva path, and the Preta path all within an hour, now let's start working on the Asura pa-"Before Nagato could continue he was interrupted by Mito and Naruko entering the training ground. "Big brother Mito and I challenge you to a spare for dominance!" Yelled Naruko. Naruto merely sighed and said "Do I have to accept your challenge or can I continue my training with uncle?" "No, if you don't challenge us it means you forfeit, and you know what the price of forfeit in our house is, right big brother." Said Mito with a smirk. Naruto stopped were he was, frozen he knew very well what that price was and he could not afford to loose something that high to him, the thought of living without it gives him headaches. Nagato just watched all this happen and then had the nerve to ask "What is this price you must pay for forfeit?" Mito then chuckled and spoke "Uncle what do you hold most dear?" Nagato thought for a moment there was Konan his wife, his unborn child and then there was, " No to take away that would be the most cruel thing in the world, and doing it to a child, that may even be classified as a interrogation method in the T and I department, Naruto I trust you are no fool you must accept." he said. "You're right uncle, I accept on one condition, loser loses that for 1 week."Naruto said "Deal!" The two girls said in perfect synch. "Ok, uncle you might want to put up a barrier, this is going to get ugly!" Naruko spoke

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Thank you so much for reading the chapter to the end, the other story is going to be discontinued due to the lack of material to go by.**

 **The next chapter will be done in the next 2 weeks at the latest, so tune in then to see the battle for "that"!**


	3. Summit

Chapter 3

The Battle For That

* * *

Nagato had just finished putting up the barrier around the 3 siblings and gave them the okay. Once this happened both Naruko and Mito jumped back engaging their respected KCM2 modes with their EMS blazing. "Hmmm, I was unaware that you unlocked the EMS and the 9-tails cloak, but tell me what number is more powerful then nine?" Asked Naruto

Mito confused by the question just raised an eye brow and looked at Naruto and said "10?"

Naruto then smirked and said "Exactly!" He then made a hand sign and the genjutsu he casted over himself vanished revealing a 10-tailed cloaked Naruto with his eyes closed. "You can't hope to take us on with you EMS, together our eyes trump yours." Said Naruko. But all Naruto did was giggle slightly and started to speak "No I am not going to take you on with my EMS, I will show you something far greater than that."

Naruto then proseeded to open his eyes revealing a pair of purple eyes with a ripple like pattern within them. "So, let's begin." Naruto said as he sprinted towards his sisters. Mito was the first to react, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" She yelled. But as soon as the jutsu was casted Naruto went through the hand signs and spoke "Water Style: Water wave jutsu." After the jutsu was formed a giant water wave flew towards the 2 sisters which caused them to jump back enabling the Susanoo rib cage. Narukos Susanoo was pink, while Mitos was lavender. After the clash between water and fire no one could see through the stream that covered the sorrounding area, thus the girls lost sight of Naruto. They remained still to wait for Naruto to make the first move, but no attack towards them could be heard. Until they saw Naruto levitating through the air making hand signs and then said "Sage Art: Mighty Boil Punch." And out of nowhere steam sprayed out of his right hand as he unlocked a storage seal and threw a kunai at Mito with his left. Naruko saw that the punch Naruto formed was directed at her, so she moved the Susanoo arm to block the attack, only to find Naruto use her fathers technique to teleport to the kunai aimed for the armoured Mito.

The punch ripped right through Mitos Susanoo and hit her right in the gut. Naruto then took advantage of the time he had and made a few hand signs with one hand "Wood Style: Chakra Surpression." He said, as a wooden log grew around his sister, suppressing her chakra knocking her out. He then turned to Naruko who activated her Kurama mode and covered it with her Susanoo. Naruko made handsigns within her armour and called out "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Naruto dogded the air bullets and then pointed his hand out "Universal Pull." He said as Naruko flew towards him as she was ripped from her chakra mode and Susanoo. Once Naruko reached her brothers palm he slammed her body against the ground and said "Earth Style: Earth Coffin." And Naruko was covered in earth with only her head showing. Then her brother placed his hand on her head and stood silently, Naruko could feel the her chakra draining and quickly hypothesized that it was the Rinnegan at work. She struggled to keep her eyes open and fell asleep.

* * *

Uzumaki House

* * *

Mito and Naruko had just waken up from the deep sleep that Naruto put them in and were about to walk down stairs, until a certain smell hit their noses. Immediately they knew what it was, they both rushed down stairs to find two freshly poured bowls of "that on the table. "Ramen!" Yelled Mito, they both were about to eat there bowls when an invisible force pulled them towards Naruto.

"Remember to follow up on your agreement." Naruto said to both Naruko and Mito. The two girls let out a loud sigh before they were stopped by Narutos voice " Even though you two did lose the spar, you two do have great skill and if I didn't unlock the rinnegan when I did you both would have beat me, so here you may have your ramen." You two girls tackled Naruto with a hug and began to speak " Thank you nii-san." Kushina watching this moment with her kids unfold hearts started to turn to mush, so she did the same as her two girls, she dove on top of Naruto and bear hugged all three of them.

The three children couldn't feel anything below there waists, and to Naruto his mother wasn't going to stop anytime soon. All hope was lost until his father came bursting through the door.

"Minato what's wrong?" Kushina asked as she put her kids down. "The summit has been moved to tomorrow that means we need to leave at once." Minato panicked. Once hearing there fathers words the two girls ran up stairs and started to pack, and Kushina shortly followed. Minato turned to his son with a questioned look on his face and asked "Why aren't you going to pack too?" "If worst comes to worst I can do what you do and teleport back here." Naruto responded.

"Oh and father." "Yes Naruto"Minato replied. "Congratulations on getting mom pregnant again."He said with a fake smile. Minatos jaw dropped at his statement. For the rest of the time the girls were upstairs Minato kept questioning himself. Eventually he came to the conclusion that Naruto was lying, Minatos heart rate finally slowed down, due to him convincing himself that he didn't get Kushina pregnant. It's not that he didn't want another child, it's just he doesn't want to go through a mood swinging Kushina Uzumaki again.

After an hour the girls all came down stairs wearing red kimonos, Minato was wearing his hokage robes and Naruto was stuck in his ten-tails cloak due to having the rinnegan always activated(imagine Madara ten-tailed cloak). Kushina then looked at her 3 kids standing side by side. "Can you three go get your Uncle and Aunt while your father and I have a little talk." The three just went off to go retrieve there uncle, while Kushina sat Minato down. "Minato I have something important to tell you...I'm...Minatos eyes recalled all of the times he would be punched through walls and dragged to the ramen shop all day, the last time she was expecting child. So he was praying for his sake she wasn't pregnant. "Pregnant." And just like that the keys to Minatos freedom were handed to Kushina.

The three arrived shortly after their mothers confession with their uncle and aunt dress in black kimonos. "Ok let's go!" Yelled Mito. They all gathered at the centre of the room and teleported to the land of Iron.

* * *

Land of Iron

* * *

The family arrived at a inn where they would be checking in for the night. After a few minutes at the front desk the were escorted to there suit. Inside the massive room there was 6 separate rooms on two floors, a kitchen, and a private hot spring.

After an hour or so the family settled down and were about to go to bed. The lights were off and everyone was sleeping except Naruto, he was exited, he couldn't wait to have a baby brother or sister. Not that his sisters aren't good or anything, it's just that if he had a younger brother he could bond directly with him. He fantasized about a brother for another hour and then he fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Naruto was awakened from his comforting dream of the sound of a hard knock at the door. After a few minutes of getting ready to come out of his room and face the sun for another day, he was interrupted by some talking in the next room. "Thank you for alerting me that the meeting will take place in the Samurai tower. Tell Mifune that we will arrive in 1 hour." Asked the hokage. "Of course hokage-sama." a robot like voice responded.

Seconds later Naruto heard the door close, and came out from his room to confront his father. "What was that all about?" Asked Naruto. Minato responded in a regular tone "It was just a samurai of the land of iron informing me where the summit will be taking place, go tell the rest of the family that we will be leaving in 45 minutes." Naruto nodded his head to his fathers words and went off to inform his family of recent news.

* * *

45 Minutes Later

* * *

The family was now walking through the streets of the land of iron towards Samurai tower. They were greeted by many smiles on there way through the crowded streets. After about 15 minutes of walking they arrived inside the Samurai tower infrount of two wooden doors with a line of Samurai on each side. The family walked through the doors and were seated at the exterior of the room while Minato being a kage was seated at the table in the middle of the room. Chatter among the kage excourts were come to a close with the entrance of the head of the land of iron.

He took his seat at the north end of the table and began to speak "Thank you all for coming to the meeting of kage, Tsuchikage, you and the Raikage may speak first about your issue."

"Thank you, I would like to start the summit off by saying that the balance of power has tipped in Konohas favour due to them acquiring all nine bijju and having two pairs of the legendary dojutsu the rinnegan. To solve this issue I ask that the 9 bijju be returned to their respected villages and be sealed again into a jinjuuriki host." Said the Tsuchikage which earned a quick response from the hokage "I am sorry Tsuchikage-dono but your request is impossible to fulfill, you see the nine bijju have already been sealed away and merged together to form the ten-tails. As for the rinnegan only those who have both Senju and Uchiha powers can unlock it, Iwa can never posses it because they have no Senju nor Uchiha residing in their village."

The Tsuchikage gritted his teeth at Minatos response to his request for power, he was not going to leave this conference without a gain in military strength. Determined the Tsuchikage spoke up again "Well then Hokage-dono, Iwa requests that the holder of the 10 tails marry my grand-daughter Kurosuchi to strengthen the bond between both villages." " I am sorry Tsuchikage-dono but I cannot make that decision. It is my sons decision to make." Responded Minato.

The Tuchikage understood Minatos explanation and motioned for a new subject. The Raikage spoke up after about a minute of silence. " I would like to ask where will the chunin exams will be held?" For the next few minutes nothing could be heard throughout the large room until the Tsuchikage spoke once again. " I would like the Chunin exams to be held in Iwa to help rebuild trust between other villages and Iwa. Is this ok with the rest of the kage."

Mifune looked around the room to see that no one was objecting to the Hokages wish so he gave it the ok. The meeting carried on for another 2 hours until it was brought to a conclusion. The Uzumaki-Uchiha family went back to their hotel room for dinner. The dinner was relatively short due to everyone being tired from the summit and wanting to go to bed. Only three of the whole family weren't asleep, Kushina, Minato and Naruto were having a conversation about the Tsuchikages deal about marrying his granddaughter. " Naruto do you wish to marry the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage or not?" Asked Minato in a neutral voice. Naruto in his mind was thinking about what his father just asked of him. His thoughts were interrupted by his mothers voice. "Naruto just remember that whatever decision you make your father and I will be proud of you." After a minute of silence Naruto answered the question his father asked of him. "Father, I wish to marry the Tsuchikages daughter."

 **The End**


End file.
